Darling in the Franxx : A Way Out
by Walther.PPK
Summary: Zero Two and the rest of Squad 13 have been trapped in the system created for them for long enough, they yearn for freedom. For the opportunity to live normal lives in peace. To one day become an adult, or in Zero Two's case, to become human. The way things were going that didn't seem possible, until now... [Note: I don't Own DARLING in the FRANKXX but my OC's are my own.]
1. Chapter 1 : New Discoveries Await

**0600 Hours - Edwards Air Force Base, California - 2022**

"No, don't touch that!" Shrieked an older man with receding grey hair, clad in a white lab coat.

"Friendly as usual Dr Anderson." Sighed a younger man in Army Service Uniform as he looked up from behind the row of computer monitors, his high and tight auburn hair sat neatly atop his head.

"How goes the project Doctor?"

"I'm afraid that information is well above your pay-grade Captain Banks." Joked Dr Anderson.

"Cut the crap Anderson, we both know that's not true. This project was scheduled to be finished months ago. Billions of taxpayer dollars have went into this, where are the results?" Asked Captain Banks, glancing around the large aircraft hangar they were situated in.

The scene was somewhat chaotic, scientists and military personnel hurriedly moving throughout the hanger, speaking with one another in hushed voices as they made their way to their stations to operate the countless number of computers and other, less identifiable electronics.

"Come this way Captain" Dr Anderson said, as he beckoned Cpt. Banks to follow him.

They paced towards the back of the hanger, where, entombed within a thick reinforced shell lay what they had all been working on for so long. Reaching the blast doors at the shell, the Doctor keyed in a pass-code to an access panel and the huge blast doors began to open outwards, forcing them to step backwards.

Stepping inside one couldn't help but feel amazed at the engineering marvel in front of them, a short ramp led up to a colossal, towering metallic archway with huge wires jutting out from it, connecting into ever larger outlets in the walls of the containment unit.

"Doctor, I'm well aware that this part of the project has been completed, it has been for months. What I want to know, is have you got it to work yet?"

"Well Captain, if you stick around for a while, I may well have an answer for you. Wonderful isn't it, here we are standing in front of what will soon be the biggest technological achievement mankind has ever seen to date. The best part? It's my own creation!"

"Doctor, you have been trying to get this thing to work for how long now? What makes you think today is the day you will finally be able to open a hole in the universe's space time continuum or whatever the hell you want to call it. Furthermore, what if on the other side all that we can find is just empty space, or worse, end up on some godforsaken death planet full of hostile species that end up invading and subjugating Earth?"

"Well, isn't that what the military's function is? To defend this country against all threats, foreign and domestic? Nonetheless, I'm sure it won't come to that. It is calibrated to open up the portal in an alternate universe, in a habitable planet just like our own Earth.

You really think we'd have as much money thrown at us if the plan wasn't to open up a whole damned planet up for exploration, and later, colonization?"

"Hah, who would have thought that us Americans would be the ones to explore and colonize 'The new world'. " Captain Banks chuckled.

"Indeed, nonetheless all possible precautions will be taken when we do eventually get to the other side. Don't worry, you should be able to see very soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. I suggest you head up to the observation deck and wait. I'm quite sure you won't want to miss this, Captain."

"If you say so…" the Captain said as he began to follow Doctor Anderson out of the containment unit, it's blast doors closing behind them.

"Best of luck then Doctor, I'll be waiting." Captain Banks assented, and then started towards the observation deck, leaving the small army of scientists and others behind him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _First off, it's pretty much my first time doing anything like this._

 _This has been a bit of a slow going start to it all, but I can assure you things will certainly get more interesting as we go along. I don't want to spoil anything for the time being but I do want to get a couple of things out of the way._

 _This chapter takes place in an alternate reality to that of Darling in the Franxx, there are no Franxx, no APE, and most certainly no Klaxosaurs. It is, (for the most part) our own world, just a couple years into the future._

 _Now we get to the part where I'm conflicted. Should there, or should there not be a language barrier between the inhabitants of this world, and that of Darling in the Franxx?_

 _Obviously in the series they are all speaking Japanese, but in my own personal opinion I think that is simply because it is a series made in Japan, by Japanese people, for a Japanese audience, it wouldn't make sense to have them do otherwise._

 _Assuming the world came together under the flag of APE, nationalities and other languages no longer exist, wouldn't it make sense for English to be the global language of choice, especially given the fact that it basically already is in our world?_

 _I mean, it wouldn't be a huge issue for there to be a language barrier, as it could quite easily be overcome by translators, as well as anybody else who knows Japanese. (Which could be quite a few, given how many US Military personnel get stationed in Japan.)_

 _I'd love to hear your opinions on that, as well as anything else you might want to say, or suggest about the story thus far. ( As well as any major grammatical or spelling errors I may have missed)_

 _Also, don't worry. Zero Two and the rest of the crew will be featuring in this story quite heavily. Although that likely won't be for another Chapter or so._

 _Finally, with regards to the international response to something like this if information about it were to leak. Don't worry, in due time we'll see about that._

 _Buckle yourselves up, this is going to be quite the ride._

 _Signing off,_

 _Walther_


	2. Chapter 2 : A Whole New World

**0635 Hours - Edwards Air Force Base, California - 2022**

Tapping his Military issued ID on the card reader directly adjacent to the door marked 'Observation Deck' Captain Banks's eyes took a moment to adjust to the relative darkness inside the room as the door opened and he stepped inside.

Within the room there seemed to be more high ranking military personnel and government officials than he'd ever seen in his life, clearly the Doctor was right in saying he wouldn't want to miss this.

All of them were pressed up against the large reinforced window overlooking the hanger, the long window along the far wall was the only thing illuminating the room. Banks approached the window and peered out of it, down bellow them the scene was more chaotic than before with hundreds of men and women operating the rows upon rows of computers and other electronics.

Looking further into the hanger, he could see the huge containment unit, it's blast doors closed. A timer was projected onto it's metallic surface. It remained at the number 15.

That was up until the lights in the hanger dimmed, and over the loudspeakers a voice began to say;

"T Minus 15 seconds to the commencement of Project 'Nova Nativitate' "

As the countdown began, seemingly everyone held their breath.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

The whole area began to shake violently almost like an earthquake.

A flash of light erupted through the crack between the containment unit's blast doors as the occupants of the room gasped. A small cloud of fog-like vapour seeped out clinging to the floor around the containment unit.

"Commencement successful, God Bless these United States of America."

The tension was so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife. Military officers and suited government officials alike were awestruck as the blast doors to the containment unit began to open, revealing something the likes of which they had never seen before. The great archway was no longer empty, a huge swirling dark blue mass now stood where there had been nothing but thin air moments before. A muffled pulsating tone, like that of a heartbreak emitted from the portal.

When the doors had opened fully, several unmanned vehicles approached the portal, they looked to be some sort of hybrid between a Mars rover and a bomb defusing robot. Each of them had a large spool of wire mounted on them, individually connected up into terminals in the hanger operated by the personnel down there. They trailed the wires behind them as they travelled into the now thick layer of fog around the containment unit the voice in the loudspeaker began again.

At this point, only the upper portions and antenna of the little rovers could be seen as they slowly made their way into the containment unit, and up the short ramp to the great swirling dark blue mass in front of them. When they finally reached it, one by one each of the rovers progressed into the portal, until none could be seen by anyone within the hanger or through the window in the observation deck.

"Initial analysis will begin, now"

It was at this moment that the large monitor on the wall adjacent to the window lit up, showing a live feed from each of the drones.

Now on the other side, all three drones were displaying the environment and panning their cameras around, it appeared that they had ended up in a heavily forested area, though other than that not much could be seen through the thick canopy and underbrush.

At the same time, the onboard indicators showed that the atmosphere was similar to the earth's, oxygen was at a suitable level; 20% saturation, there were no indications of anything untoward in the air. As far as finding a planet suitable for later colonization, things were going rather well.

The rovers began to travel out into different directions, however all three were quickly stopped by thick roots and other obstacles in their paths.

Switching the camera feeds to thermal imaging, it appeared that the area had living wildlife in the form of birds, and other small animals.

Several soil samples were taken and analyzed by the rovers and once again, all seemed normal. As far as the scientists were concerned, they might as well have been exploring an earth lookalike.

Everyone seemed overjoyed, after so much hard work and time they had finally accomplished their goal. Now all they needed to do was to begin to explore and survey this planet of new opportunities.

Preparations immediately began for a manned expedition of the planet, as the terrain around the exit of the portal was unsuitable for the rovers, or aerial drones. Once again down bellow in the hanger the scene was chaotic as the rows of computers and other electronics that lay in front of the containment unit were whisked away, and a staging area began to be set up.

Captain Banks, having seen what he needed to see began to make his way out of the observation deck. Making his way down to the hanger floor.  
'I'm sure Doctor Anderson will say he told me so.' he thought as he stepped out into the hanger.

He began to make towards the portion of the hanger still occupied by a small army of scientists, all around him everyone seemed to be celebrating, Champagne corks flew, hands shook hands, there was even confetti.

To his left Banks could finally see what he'd come down here for.

Dr Anderson was being lifted on his chair by his fellow scientists and paraded around the hanger, much to Dr Anderson's distress.

Making his way towards the commotion Banks pushed past the crowds of scientists and personnel that lay in his way until he had finally reached the Doctor and his posse.

He could hear the Doctor yelling,"Let me down from up here!" To no avail. So Banks decided to take matters into his own hands. In a booming and authoritative tone he exclaimed,

"Let the Doctor down this instant!"

The posse stopped dead in their tracks as they looked around to see the source of the command, just in time to see the Captain thumb the safety off on his handgun with an audible *Click*.

Although the gun remained in his holster, the scientists got the message and acquiesced, placing the doctor, still seated in his chair onto the ground carefully, and then dispersing. Leaving Dr Anderson and Captain Banks to their own devices.

"Thanks Captain, I thought that'd never end."

"It's no bother, and it's the least I could do after you accomplish something as important as this."

"I must say though Captain, I told you that you wouldn't want to miss this."

'How did I just know that was coming…' Banks thought.

"Indeed Doctor, you were right. Though I must cut this conversation short, I must submit my report as soon as possible."

Before Banks could finish turning on his heel the Doctor responded.

"You mean, this report?" He said, holding a thick brown folder with the words 'TOP SECRET' embossed on the front in large red lettering.

"How did you- ''

"I have my ways Captain, and I've already submitted a copy of it to the necessary individuals, so it'd be counterintuitive for you to do it yourself. For now I'd like for you to follow me."

This time it was the Doctor who turned on his heel, and started to make his way towards the staging area being built up by the entrance to the containment unit and portal, Captain Banks in tow.

They quickly reached the desired location and the doctor motioned for Banks to look towards a group of people lined up by the containment unit.

"I'd like to introduce you to these people" Doctor Anderson began.

The first man in the line stepped forwards and saluted, the man wore an Army Uniform, though it didn't appear to fit the rather thin and angular man well. He had brown eyes, glasses, short black hair and a wheatish complexion.

"Sir, I'm Corporal James Daub, my MOS is 09L, I'm the team's translator. I can speak a dozen of our world's languages, I've studied non-verbal communication, and I am 100% onboard for this mission."

"Hold on a sec-'' Captain Banks began, but was interrupted by the doctor once again.

"Let us get this out of the way first, you can ask your questions afterwards."

The next man in the line stepped forwards and nodded his head towards Captain Banks, he wore a flannel shirt and cargo pants. He had blue eyes, slicked back light brown hair that was somewhat hidden by the mirrored aviators on his head, and a light complexion.

"Chris White, used to be Delta Force, now I'm with the CIA. Lookin' forward to working with you."

'What's this CIA spook got to do with me...' Banks thought.

Next Person in the line was a woman, she stepped forward and saluted. She, much like the first member of the group was in Army uniform, though her uniform seemed to fit significantly better. She had hazel eyes, auburn hair that was tied back into a ponytail and a fair complexion.

"Lieutenant Erika Peters, my MOS is 71A, I have years of experience with USAMRIID, I'm the team's Medic, and the one who's going to try to make sure nobody brings home some incurable pathogen with them. Happy to be here sir."

The final man in the line stepped forward and gave a sharp salute. One again in Army uniform, He had brown eyes, matted black hair, a Hispanic complexion.

"Staff Sergeant Diego Perez, my MOS is 25B, I'll make sure nothing fails on the technical side of things. Well, that and I can assure you, I know how to make MREs more palatable." he said with a wink.

"That's the team Captain, what do you think?" Dr Anderson asked.

"Who's leading it?" Banks enquired.

"You are." The Doctor replied.

' _Shit..._

 _How did I not see this coming..._

 _I'm not ready to go to some new, quite possibly deadly god forsaken planet, screw that_.' Banks thought.

"With all due respect Doctor, I really think there are far more suitable officers for the task than me."

"Afraid not Captain. This has already been arranged. You are going, whether you like it or not." The Doctor explained.

"And what if I just refuse to go?"

"You'd be charged with dereliction of duty and would be court martialed. Does that settle things then Captain?"

"I suppose so…" Captain Banks responded through gritted teeth.

"Why not make the most of it, you'd be the very first person from our world to step into this whole new reality. You'll be up there with Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, heck, you'd be above them. The generations to come will learn about your great achievements and you will be a hero, not only for the United States, but for the entire world. Why, you could even ge-"

Not wanting to hear any more of the doctor's rambling, and knowing he had no other choice anyway, Captain Banks interrupted him.

"When do we begin?"

Somewhat vexed by the interruption, Dr Anderson replied.

"Now." as he motioned towards the staging area that was now set up behind him.

"Get in there, get kitted up and ready. I'll let you know when it's time for the real fun to begin."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Greetings, it's me again, and just as I said last time, don't worry, the fun part is about to begin._

 _With regards to the language barrier I've came to the conclusion ( with the assistance of the lovely people who left reviews and sent messages) that I will not make a Japanese - English language barrier an issue in this story. Logically, given that English is already such a global language it wouldn't make sense for APE or any other all powerful state to make the global language Japanese ( or any other far less commonly spoken language) the global language of choice._

 _Though, that doesn't mean that all parties involved will have the same understanding of the language and certain words. ( Take the word 'Kiss' for example here.) It'll make more sense in the coming chapters._

 _Now with that resolved, we get onto something else I'd quite like your input on. So far I've tried not to go too overboard with military terms, or inside jokes. (By the way, Google [ or any other search engine for that matter] is your friend for acronyms like MOS , USAMRIID or any other thing you might not know or understand.)_

 _But, for the sake of Clarity, and to save you a Google search I'll explain those two._

 _MOS stands for Military Occupational Specialty, it basically signifies what role you play in the US Army or Marines ( the other branches have something similar.)_

 _When Corporal James Daub says his MOS is 09L, it means that he is a translator / interpreter._

 _When Lieutenant Erika Peters says her MOS is 71A, it means she is a microbiologist ( among other things.)_

 _Finally, when Staff Sergeant Diego Perez says his MOS is 25B it means he is an Information Technology Specialist. (Something like an IT guy)_

 _USAMRIID stands for "The_ _United States Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases"_

 _If you've ever watched the movie "Outbreak" you should be familiar. Consider them the CDC (Centres of Disease Control) of the Army with a few twists._

 _Naturally, you'd want to insure there are no horrible flesh eating incurable diseases on the other side of the portal, hence why they'd send someone like her over with the team._

 _(By the way, there's no way to know the exact procedures that would be taken in a situation like this. So I'm taking a shot in the dark here. Expect some creative liberties for the sake of the story.)_

 _Anyways, with all of that cleared up, do you like the included 'realism' in the sense of using correct terms, equipment, etc. Or would you rather me keep things simple and skip anything mildly complicated. Personally I'm trying to find a nice compromise in the middle by having these sorts of things explained as we go along. ( You'll see what I mean in the first part of the next chapter. Hopefully...)_

 _Other than that, as always I'm open to comments, reviews, criticism and messages if you want to send them my way. I really, really want to hear what your thoughts are, it helps me improve the story, and to improve as a writer._

 _Also, don't worry, soon enough contact will be made with the lads and ladies of Squad 13._

 _Remember, 'All good things to those who wait.'_

 _See you in the next chapter._

 _Signing off,_

 _Walther_


End file.
